Don't Hate Me
by HubbaBubbaBunny
Summary: After her sister goes missing and is murdered, Amelia Welsh must work with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson in order to find her murderer, after he has come back from the dead, and is on the loose. Secrets become exposed and past lovers return. What will happen for Amelia, when her biggest secret becomes exposed?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I felt the cool air, hit my skin. The beads of sweat slowly falling down my forehead, slowly being blown back, by the wind. The sounds of people calling my name, rang in my ears. "Amelia! Stop"! They called. I laughed as I turned the corner. I loved the feeling I got, whenever I ran away. I loved the rush, it gave me. To break the rules...to be as free as I wanted. To be free from...him.

As I turned the corner, I ran into a person, and fell onto the ground. I groaned in pain, and held my head. When I looked up at the person, I realized it was a man. He had dark wavy hair and he looked as if he hasn't gotten a shave in the past few days. As I stood up, I scanned his body. The man looked very gaunt and skinny; however, judging from his knuckles, I could tell he's done some time in the boxing ring. Then, another man came toward us, and helped the man up.

"Running into people now, are we, Holmes"? The man asked. _The man's name is Holmes? _Holmes chuckled.

"More like, she ran into me". Holmes said, slightly annoyed. He looked at me, with an impatient look in his eyes. "No apology"? Holmes asked.

"Sorry, it was my mistake". I apologized. Holmes raised his eyebrow slightly.

"You are American"? Holmes slightly laughed to himself. "That explains your lack of manners". Holmes insulted. I opened my mouth to say something, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Amelia"! Someone yelled. I turned my head, and saw one of my guards rushing toward me. I quickly pushed past the men, and began to run again. Even when I'm about to be caught, i still laughed. The rush was too amusing. I turned a corner, and was roughly grabbed.

"Finally caught you". The man said. I tried to fight his grip, but he was mush stronger than me. The man dragged me to my father's carriage and pushed me in. I fell onto the floor of the carriage, and looked up, to see my sister, Victoria. I settled myself onto the seat, and my sister looked at me, with a look of disappointment.

"After all these years, you still cause trouble". Victoria said. I slightly smiled.

"What can I say, I've always been the odd ball". I said happily. Victoria sighed.

"When are you going to grow up? You're 26, and you still act as if you are a child". Victoria said. I sat up straight, and fixed my dirtied dress.

"Would you rather I act like a stuck up, English woman"? I asked, in a fake accent. Victoria slightly laughed.

"Yes, I would". Victoria said. I laughed.

"Well, I must say, you are looking at the wrong woman". I laughed. Victoria sighed.

"Father is going to be upset, when he hears this". Victoria said.

"Isn't he always? If it's not about the university or a stupid book he's writing, he finds everything agitating". I told her. She took out her fan, and started to fan herself.

"He's just stressed, that's all. You try being in his shoes, you'll understand then". Victoria tried to reassure me. I rolled my eyes. She always defended him. Even after he left our mother, and wanting nothing to do with us, until we were forced upon him. He's not worth being defended. Not one bit.

-

We arrived to our manor, and I was escorted by Victoria and one of my father's men. I looked at Victoria, and pointed to the man. "Is this really necessary"? I asked her.

"You are very unpredictable. We must take precautions". Victoria said with a slight smile. I smiled slightly, and followed her into our home. I was taken to my room, where I changed into a clean dress. I hated dresses, but my father wanted me to wear them. He wants me to dress and act like a proper young lady. But, he should give up that deed. I'm far from a proper young lady.

After I was dressed, I was escorted to my father's study, where he was speaking to a young woman, with dark hair, and she spoke, with an American accent. "I'll work harder, Professor Moriarty". The woman said. My escort knocked on the door, and the woman turned her head, and saw me.

"We will finish this later". My father told the woman. She nods her head, and stands up from the table, and walks past me. I walk toward my father, who cleared his throat.

"Lovely afternoon, isn't it"? I asked him, trying to lighten things. My father looks at me, and I can already tell what he is about to say.

"I've told you numerous times, about running amok in the streets. It is not lady like and-" I cut my father off.

"And it hurts your reputation, as a professor, I know, this already, father". I finished. My father took a deep breath.

"Why do you continue to do this, to me? Has my love not satisfied you"? My father asked. I laughed.

"Love? You didn't even love my mother. Left her, with two children. Not once, but twice. Even after we came here, you didn't show love. All you cared about was your work, as a professor, or those stupid books". I said, as I pointed to the books he's written in the past few years. My father took a deep breath.

"As your punishment...you are not allowed to leave this house". My father said. I scoffed.

"Remember what happened the last time? I made my mark of most on London". I smirked.

"This time, you won't be able to leave". My father started walking toward me. "If I have to have you chained to a chair or your bed, so be it. You will not be leaving home, for a while". My father informed me. I smirked.

"You can't keep me here, much longer, father. Soon, I'll be out and about, running amok in the streets of London. And you...you won't be able to find me". I smirked. My father let out a deep breath, and I smiled. "Good day, father". I said. I turned on my heels, and walked to the door. When my escort tried to touch me, I swatted his hand off, and walked to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

For hours, I've been thinking of a new plan to escape this prison of a home. Sadly, my father was right. No matter how much I tried to escape, my guards managed to stop me. After about two days into my punishment, I gave up trying. I was starring out the window, looking over the busy city of London. Watching as everyone lived how they wanted, did what they wanted, with smiles on their faces. I heard my door open, as I continued to stare out the window.

"I see, you've given up". I heard Victoria's voice. I sighed, and turned to face her.

"I haven't given up...I've been thinking". I told her. Victoria smiled, and walked over to the window, and sat next to me. Victoria stared out window, and sighed.

"I've talked to father...if you apologize to him, and work on your attitude, he'll lift your punishment". Victoria told me. I groaned.

"Why do you always take his side? I did nothing wrong". I told her.

"You were fighting with a few men in the streets, and damaged people's produce as you ran away. Then, you fought off father's men, when they tried to stop you". Victoria reminded me. I chuckled.

"Well, in my defense, they mistaken me for a weak woman. So, I taught them a thing or two, about putting their hands on something, that doesn't belong to them". I told her.

"Then what about father's men"? Victoria asked. I smiled, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't like them. They're so mean to me". I pouted. Victoria chuckled.

"Well, if you listened to father, maybe they'd be nice to you, like me". Victoria said. I laughed.

"Like that would ever happen". I laughed. Victoria smiled, and looked at me.

"At least work on it, please. Then maybe, one day, we could go out, and spend a day together, without the worry of you causing trouble". Victoria said.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try". I told her. Victoria nodded her head.

"Thank you". She then hugged me. "I'll see you later". She said, as she started to walk away. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where are you going"? I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"I have a meeting, with some friends". Victoria said. I nod my head.

"Be back soon, please". I told her. Victoria smiled, and waved to me. I waved back, and she closed the door behind her. I looked back over the city, and sighed. "If only he wasn't so uptight about my actions, and let me live more freely, I'd be happier". I said to myself. I looked over the city, until I eventually dozed off.

-

When I woke up, it was strangely quiet. Usually, I hear people moving about, talking loudly, but it was different today. I opened my door, and oddly enough, there was no guard. I walked around the manor. I saw a bunch of policemen, walking about. I walked to my father's study, and saw him talking to a policeman.

"Father, why are the police here"? I asked him. My father looked at me, and cleared his throat. I walked toward him, slightly worried. I looked around the study, and realized Victoria wasn't here. "Where's Victoria"? I asked him. My father didn't say anything, which worried me.

"You should sit down, when you hear this". My father said. I furrowed my eyebrows. I felt myself start to shake, anxious with the news. I sat down, and my father and the policeman walked over to me. "Your sister...Victoria...well she..." My father started. I felt myself start to become even more worried.

"What? She's what"? I asked him. My father took a deep breath.

"She was found dead, this morning". My father said. My heart stopped, and I covered my mouth, as I was in shock. Tears immediately poured from my eyes, as I heard the news. I felt myself become weak, at the thought. The only true family I have left...was taken from me. My only sister...is now dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since my sister's death, and things have only gotten worse. My father hasn't spoken to me, about any news of Victoria's murderer. I've been wanting to know about who it is. From what the chambermaids have said, that it was some man, who's magic is above god's. I didn't know what they meant, but I know it's something important. I walked out my room, and walked to my father's study, to see him talking with that woman again.

"In the time of mourning, you're here with some whore"? I said angrily. The woman looked at me, and I knew she took some offense to it, but I didn't care.

"Amelia"! My father said sternly. I walked toward him, and looked at the woman.

"You seem fairly well, probably late 20's, very nice physique, you must be fairly expensive". I said to her. Then, I looked at my father. "So, when your daughter is murdered, you sit here, and fondle with expensive whores"?! I said, raising my voice. My father stood up.

"Amelia! That is enough"! My father boomed. I looked at him, wide eyed. "I am saddened by your sister's death, just as much as you are. But, I have other priorities to attend to". My father said. I laughed.

"So, work and whores are more important than finding Victoria's murderer"? I asked him. The woman stood up, and looked at me.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't call me that. That is not my line of work". The woman said, calmly. I took a deep breath, and tried not to say something rude again.

"Can you please, leave us"? I asked her. The woman looked at my father, and he nodded his head. The woman exchanged a look with me, then walked out the study. I looked at my father, and he looked frustrated.

"Why must you act like that"? My father asked.

"Why must you not search for Victoria's murderer"? I shot back.

"I'm taking care of it". My father said. I laughed.

"Really? How exactly? By working at the University or being here, with some whor-". I stopped myself. "Woman". I corrected myself.

"Just trust me. We'll have information in no time". My father reassured me. I shook my head.

"By the time that happens, he'd probably be long gone". I said. He was no use. After all that Victoria has done for him, I'd expect him to want to help her, after this. It's the least he could do...as her father...as my father. "If you don't do anything, I will". I told him. Then, I walked out my father's study, and I happened to see William, my old friend, who's the chief's apprentice.

"Hello, William". I called out. He turned, and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Welsh". William said. When I was born, I had taken my mother's name, and I loathed when people called me Amelia Moriarty. I was never a Moriarty, I don't care what anyone says.

"How is work in the kitchen? Are you nearly chief material"? I asked. William smiled, and nodded his head.

"Maybe in a few weeks or so, I'll be able to cook the meals". William told me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I wish you luck". I said, happily. I walked away from William, and I happened to pass a mirror. I looked in it, and thought of something. I put my hair up, and put on a man's hat, and realized I could pass as a young man. That's when an idea struck. If my father won't search for Victoria's murderer, then I will myself. I smirked to myself, and rushed to my room. I gathered a pair of trousers and a shirt, and put it on. I grabbed a pair of William's old shoes, he has given me, for my outings. I put the hat on my head, and looked out my window. Luckily, there weren't any guards there at this moment. I climbed out, and snuck my way out of the manor. As I walked through the city, I practiced my man's voice, and thought of a name for myself.

"Aaron? Lewis? Thomas? Andrew"? I pondered. I smiled slightly. "Andrew...I like it". I said with a smile. From this moment on, I'm not Amelia Welsh anymore, I'm Andrew Welsh. I'm just a regular American man, looking for work in the streets of London.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been in disguise for a few weeks, and I've been able to find more information. Apparently, the murderer is Lord Blackwood. People have been saying that he's now killed five women, including my sister. It's sickening how a man would do that. What makes me more more sick to my stomach, is that he's still walking free. The police are as useless as my father.

I was walking to the flat I've been staying at, with a few of my workmen. I've gotten a job, on the construction of a ship, that's been in the making for the past few months. I really needed the job, since I was running low on pounds. "Okay, Lenny. I think you should head home". I told my workman, as he nearly fell over. Lenny laughed hysterically.

"But the night is young! Come one, let's go to the punchbowl". Lenny slurred. His breath stunk of a mixture of alcohols. Peter, my other workman, helped me keep Lenny steady.

"Andrew is right. But, I'll take you home". Peter shifted Lenny onto his shoulder. "We'll see you tomorrow". Peter said. I nod my head.

"Thanks. I'll see you boys tomorrow". I said, as I deepened my voice. Peter walked away, struggling to keep Lenny on his feet. I chuckled to myself. Since I started working, I learned things...things my father could never teach me. I've learned how to manage my money better, more people skills, and I learned how to survive a round or two at the punchbowl. I've been able to finally be free, and I'm proud of myself. I smiled slightly. I'm sure my mother and Victoria would be proud of me.

I continued to walk down the dimly lit streets. I was thinking about all the information of Lord Blackwood and the murders. I couldn't figure out the connection between the women. I know Victoria didn't know any of them. None whatsoever. But, I couldn't figure out why Blackwood killed Victoria. She had no idea of his existence. As I thought to myself, I was interrupted when someone suddenly ran into me, causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up, and noticed it was a man. I looked at his face, and he looked familiar. The man quickly recovered, and started running again.

"Hey! Apologize"! I called after him, not caring to deepen my voice. The man ignored me, and kept running. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my hat, which was sitting on the ground. I moved my hair out of my face, and walked over to my hat, and placed it on my head. "He's lucky I'm exhausted. I would have taught him a thing or two, about not apologizing". I muttered to myself. I continued to walk through the streets, and I saw a carriage race past me. I looked at it slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

I walked until I came to my flat, and smiled to myself. I walked in, and locked the doors. I took off my hat, and placed it on my dresser. There's not much to my flat, just the basic bedroom things, a bathroom, and a kitchen. It's all I could afford, but I'm not complaining. I grabbed my man's shirt, and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and admired myself. I noticed how tired I was, and I thought about the things Victoria always said to me, when I looked like this.

_"You've been out all night, with those boys, haven't you? Fighting boys in the punchbowl, is unladylike. What to do with you"._ Victoria's voice rang in my head. She never did like me doing things like that. Then, I thought about my mother. She was the only one, who liked my wildness. She used to tell me, I was like her. I smiled, and felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I miss you two". I said, as I wiped the tear away. It was bad enough to lose my mother, but to lose Victoria...made everything harder. I took a deep breath, and ran the water, for my bath. I stripped myself, and sat into the hot water. It was soothing to my sore muscles. After all the labor I did today, I needed a nice bath. I dunked my head under the water, and thought about more memories of Victoria and I.

I remembered when we lived in the Capitol, and we would run around our mother's farm, playing with the chickens and cows. I remember when I found my first hatched chick. Victoria helped me nurture it, until it became an adult. I smiled, and resurfaced. I moved my wet, blonde hair out of my face. I got out of my bath, and dried myself. I changed into the shirt, and walked out the bathroom, and sat on my bed. I admired the work I left on my flat wall, that consisted of information on Blackwood and the 3 other women. No matter how much I tried to understand, I just couldn't. I laid back in my bed, and snuggled into my blanket, to keep warm. 


	5. Chapter 5

As I slept, I heard someone banging at my door. "Who is it"? I groaned. I didn't get an answer. The banging continued. "Who is it"? I groaned, a little louder.

"Andrew? Are you there"? I heard Peter's voice. My eyes shot open, and I quickly shot up in my bed. "Andrew"? Peter called out. I cleared my throat, and began to speak.

"Um, I'm just waking up. What is it"? I asked him, deepening my voice.

"The boss wants us to come in early. I just came to let you know". Peter told me.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you at the site". I told him.

"Okay". I heard Peter walk away from the door, and I sighed in relief. I looked at my dresser, and realized I left it open last night. I got out of bed, and slugged over to my drawer and grabbed a shirt and a pair of trousers. I changed, and walked over to my mirror. I tied my hair up, and put my hat on my head. I walked over to my bag, and slugged it over my shoulder. I walked out my flat, and to my surprise, I saw Peter standing at the bottom of my stairs.

"I thought you left for the site"? I asked him. He turned around, and shook his head.

"I thought I should wait. Didn't want you to be late". Peter said. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, bub". I said. Peter nods his head. I closed my door, and locked it. Peter and I walked through the city, and I admired the scene of the busy streets, and the laughter of children, running through the streets. As Peter and I walked, through the streets, many women tried to grab my attention, which was no surprise. Since I've been 'Andrew', many women found my quite attractive, and have yet to realize that I am a woman.

"Lord Blackwood has been captured! Lord Blackwood has been captured"! A little newspaper boy called out. I looked at the boy, and walked over to him.

"What did you say"? I asked.

"Lord Blackwood has been captured". The boy repeated.

"When"? I asked.

"Last night. By Inspector Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes". The boy said, as he held out the newspaper. I took it, and looked at the picture of Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade. My eyes slightly widened. Sherlock Holmes was the man I ran into the day I ran from my father's men, weeks ago, and the man who ran into me last night.

"So, his name is Sherlock Holmes"? I muttered to myself. Peter walked next to me, and looked at the newspaper.

"It's a relief they caught him. He deserves what he has coming". Peter said. I nodded my head. I was happy he was finally going to pay for his crimes, but I want to know why he killed my sister. Just what was she to him? I handed the boy a few pounds and began heading for work. Throughout the day, I couldn't help but think about Blackwood. How could he sleep at night, knowing everything he's done. When it came to lunch time, I decided to go to the prison, and pay Blackwood a visit. When I neared the police house, I had to change back into my woman attire. When I walked into the police house, the men looked at me slightly confused.

"Why are you here, miss"? A policeman asked.

"I'm here to speak to Lord Blackwood". I told him. The policeman looked at me, puzzled.

"He's very dangerous, ma'am. It's best you not see him". The policeman warned me.

"I'm more worried for his sake". I muttered to myself. "I have a relative, who was his victim". I told the policeman. He sighed, and stood up. He walked me through the jail, and there were hundreds of prisoners. Many of them stuck out their hands, in hopes of touching me. When we came into the sight of Blackwood's cell, I saw a man standing before it. When he turned around, I realized it was Sherlock Holmes.

"Are you a relative of Blackwood"? Holmes asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I just came to see him". I told him. Holmes nodded his head, but he looked at me, curiously. He walked toward me, and scanned my face.

"Have I seen you somewhere"? He asked me. I thought about the time he saw me as a woman, and maybe caught sight of my face, last night. I shook my head.

"No, you're unfamiliar to me". I told him. He cocked his head to the side.

"You're obviously American, and I don't meet many Americans". Holmes pointed out. I took a fan from my bag, and covered my face with it.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't stare". I said, shyly. Holmes squinted his eye slightly, and walked past me. I sighed, and put my fan away. I walked to Blackwood's cell, and when he realized my presence, he turned his head to look at me. He had raven black hair, which was slicked back, he was pale, and just by looking into his eyes, I could tell he was demonic.

"Who are you"? He asked, with a smirk. I looked at the policeman.

"Leave us". I told him.

"He's very dangerous". The policeman said.

"Leave, please". I asked. The policeman was hesitant, but walked away. I looked back at Blackwood. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill my sister"? I asked. Blackwood smirked.

"It had to be done. It was for something big, something you could never imagine". Blackwood paused. "Besides, she was quite easy. Didn't fight back much". Blackwood smirked. I gripped the bars, wanted to attack him him then and there. The way he laughed at my sister's death, made my blood boil. Blackwood chuckled.

"I've hit a nerve. Interesting". Blackwood smirked. I tried to keep myself calm, but I was slowly giving in.

"I'll make sure you'll pay for this". I threatened him. Then, the policeman came in, and told me to leave. I walked into an alley, and changed back into my man clothes. I walked back to work, and tried my best to focus on it. Blackwood was nothing but a heartless, maniac. I'll make sure to be there, when he is hung. I need to make sure, he won't be able to comeback, and cause more death.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month, since Blackwood has been arrested. There have been an uproar with the people and Blackwood. Everyday, people go to the prison, chanting parts of the bible, holding crosses. They're convinced that he's the work of the devil. I tried to pay it no mind. Lately, I've been thinking whether or not, I should thank Sherlock Holmes, for bringing Blackwood in.

I was walking around the streets, as a woman. Lately, I haven't been seeing many of my father's men as I used to. I guess it's because I sent him a letter, saying I left for America. I was going to the police station, looking for Inspector Lestrade. I'm hoping he doesn't mind me asking for Sherlock's address. As I walked into the police station, I noticed a policeman, completely unoccupied.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to Inspector Lestrade"? I asked the officer. He looked at me.

"Yes, he's in his office. I'll show you". The man kindly said. I nod my head, and followed the policeman to the Inspector's office. When I walked in, I saw him speaking with another man.

"Yes, I'll make sure to be there". The man said. When the police man knocked on the door, the Inspector and the man looked at the policeman and I.

"Who is this"? Lestrade asked. The policeman was about to speak, but I interfered.

"I'm Amelia Welsh. I was wondering if it was possible to see Mr. Sherlock Holmes". I told him. The man looked at me flabbergasted.

"You want to actually, meet Holmes"? The man asked. I nod my head.

"Of course. He helped capture my sister's murderer. I want to thank him, for his work". I told the man. He laughed slightly, surprised I wanted to meet Mr. Holmes.

"I could take you to his address". The man offered. I looked at him slightly suspicious. "I'm Dr. John Watson. I'm a friend of Mr. Holmes". John said, as he stuck his hand out.

"Thank you. And, it's a pleasure to meet you". I said, as I shook his hand. I looked at the Inspector. "Thank you, for capturing Blackwood. You have no idea, how much this means to me". I told him. Lestrade smiled and nodded his head.

"You're very welcome. It is my job to keep these streets safe". Lestrade said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well then, we should be going. I have a meeting to attend to". John said.

"Is it Mary"? The policeman asked. John nodded his head.

"I'm having lunch with her today". John said. The policeman nodded his head.

"Shall we"? John asked me. I nod my head, and follow him as he walked out the police house. As we walked for a while, there was silence between us. After a while, I thought I should break it.

"So, who is Mary? If you don't mind me asking". I asked. John smiled to himself.

"She's a governess that I've met, some time ago. We're quite close". John said, happily. I smiled.

"You like her, don't you"? I asked. I noticed John slightly blush. I chuckled a little.

"What of you"? John asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing special about me. I'm just alone, living free as can be". I said happily. John chuckled a little.

"So, how long have you been in London? From your accent, you're American". John pointed out. I nod my head.

"My sister and I have been living here for 20 years. I've lived with my father, ever since I left America". I told him.

"What of your mother"? John asked. I felt a lump in my throat form.

"She...died when I was 7". I said, as I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for asking". John apologized. I shook my head.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to". I told him. We turned a corner, and I looked at the sign, to see that we came onto Baker Street. We walked up the cobblestone rode, until we came to a sign that read: 221B.

"This is it". John said, as he opened the door. He held the door open for me, as I walked in. "It's upstairs". John told me. I nodded my head, and slowly walked up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs, the sent of tobacco crawled into my nose. When I reached the top of the stairs, I was stunned by the clutter of the room. I couldn't tell what was what. There were bottles of weird substances and paper was nearly everywhere. I saw a collection of pipes and tobacco sitting on a nightstand.

"Sorry, Holmes isn't exactly...neat". John informed me. I nod my head.

"Clearly far from it". I muttered to myself. I heard a door open, and Sherlock Holmes walked into the room, and looked at me.

"Who's this? Another woman, I presume"? Holmes asked.

"No, this is Amelia Welsh. She's here to thank you". John informed him.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes". I greeted him. Holmes walked closer to me, and studied my face.

"You're the woman from the prison. You wanted to see Blackwood. What a surprise you're here to see me". Holmes said, as he walked past me. I turned to face him. He was walking around the room, as if he was trying to find something.

"I just came to give you my thanks. You captured my sister's murderer, and I truly appreciate that". I told him. He continued to looked for something, as if he ignored me.

"Well, I should be leaving. I'll be late". John said. Holmes looked over at John.

"Leaving? What for"? Holmes asked.

"I have a meeting with Mary, remember Holmes". John said.

"We have more important things, than a meeting with a woman". Holmes said.

"She's not _a woman._ She's the woman". John said, sounding a little defensive.

"It's not even official". Holmes said. John walked over to his hat, and picked it up.

"Good luck, Ms. Welsh". John said. I nodded my head. John walked down the stairs, and I heard the door close after him. I looked at Holmes, who was staring at me.

"Can I help you"? I asked him. He walked toward me, and scratched his head.

"You're face is very familiar. I'm sure we've met before". Holmes said. I shook my head.

"I've never met such a...disorganized man before". I said, as I looked around the room. Holmes stared at my face a little longer, and clapped his hands.

"Now I remember. It was nearly two months ago". Holmes said, as he walked toward his collection of pipes. I slightly sighed in relief, that he was talking about me accidentally running into him, when my father's men chased me. "You rudely ran into me. You have poor manners". Holmes said, as he placed his pipe into his mouth. My mouth slightly dropped at his insult.

"I have poor manners? You don't even know me. Who are you to tell me, I have poor manners"? I said, defensively. Holmes took his pipe from his mouth, and sat in his armchair.

"I know you, just by looking at you". Holmes smirked. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Really? Enlighten me". I challenged. Holmes scanned my body.

"You're the daughter of a professor". Holmes pointed out.

"Very well, what else"? I asked.

"Judging by your hands, you've been working awfully hard, for the past month or two. Very strange, for a professor's daughter". Holmes said. I looked at my hands. "You have splinters and faded cuts, from what looks like you've been handling wood". Holmes added. I placed my hands behind my back.

"Anything else"? I asked. Holmes scanned my body again.

"Judging by your accent, you're from America. However, you seem to know your way around London, so you must have been here for 5-10 years". Holmes said. I slightly raised an eyebrow. "You probably came here, after being abandoned by a relative". Holmes finished, as he placed his pipe into his mouth.

"Very good; however, you're wrong on a few things". I told him. Holmes cocked his head to the side slightly. "I've been here for 20 years, and...I wasn't abandoned. My mother passed away". I told him. Holmes slightly squinted his eye at me. I breathed heavily. "I thank you for your services, but I'm afraid I must leave". I said. I headed down the stairs, and slammed the door behind me. The way he talked as if he knew everything. Ha, he's not all that. I was a fool to come here, and thank him.


	7. Chapter 7

I was helping a few workmen pick up some steel for the ship. I was working today, and it was Friday, which meant payday. On payday, me and a couple of men would go to the punchbowl and box for a little bit. But, whoever did the least work, had to pay for the drinks, which would come quite pricey, since the men love a good amount of whiskey and beer.

"Hey Andrew"! I heard Lenny's voice call out. I looked up, at saw him on the deck of the ship. "Can you get me some wood. I need some, to finish this part". Lenny said. I gave him a thumbs up, and walked over to a pile of wood. I grabbed some wood, and I felt a slight pain. I put the wood down, and noticed I had a splinter. As I looked at it, I was reminded of Sherlock Holmes.

"I'm sure it wasn't that noticeable". I said to myself, as I looked at my hands.

"Andrew"! Lenny called out. I snapped out it, and picked up the wood again. I walked back to the ship, and up the stairs. I squeezed past the men, and made it to Lenny.

"Here, Len". I said, as I put the wood down next to him.

"Thanks". Lenny said. I nod my head, and turned to walk away. "Andrew". Lenny called. I turned my head.

"Yes"? I asked. Lenny pulled some paper out of his pocket.

"I'm betting on you, tonight". Lenny said with a laugh. I smiled.

"I'll make sure you get your money's worth". I told him. Lenny nodded his head, and turned to grab some wood, and finish working. I walked past the men, and walked back down the stairs. I walked back to my area, when I noticed a woman. As I looked at her, I realized that she was the woman my father kept meeting with. I saw her talking to Billy, another worker, and I couldn't help but be suspicious of her.

"Andrew! Steel"! Someone called. I looked away, and nodded my head.

"I'm on it"! I called out. I grabbed some steel, with the help of someone else, and we delivered the steel. I had to hold it in place, and as I did, I kept an eye on that woman. She was hiding something, but I couldn't figure it out.

-

Work was over, which meant we go knock each other out in the punchbowl. We were all gathering our money, and we cheered happily. "I got my money on Andrew. He's sure to knock you guys around". Lenny said. I smiled. Peter placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm with Lenny. He's sure to teach you men a lesson or two". Peter said. A few more men said they'd place their money on me, and some said I'd probably lose. We walked to the punchbowl, which was luckily wasn't far from the warehouse. When we got there, it smelled of sweaty men, alcohol, and tobacco. I saw women, who seemed to have a few more drinks than they should have, and barmaids. As we walked in, the people watching greeted us. We came here so often, we're practically known by punchbowl goers.

"Who's up next"? The announcer asked. Lenny held my hand up.

"Andrew will have a go"! Lenny called out. Then, some men cheered me on. I smiled, and started to take off my jacket. I walked into the ring, and waited for a competitor.

"I'll go". I heard someone say. I saw Matthew step out. He was a slightly bigger than me, but he didn't scare me. He had a smirk on his face, and I had a feeling he would lose.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Matt". Peter said. I smirked.

"I can take on, this puny thing". Matthew said. We never did like each other much. I already know I'll take joy in this.

"Start placing your bets, men. We are going to have ourselves a nice match". The announcer said. People started to cheer, and placed their bets, among one another. I looked at Peter, who was giving me a thumbs up. I got into my spot of the ring, and watched as Matthew took off his shirt. Then, I heard the bell's ring, and I waited for Matthew to make his move. He smirked, and charged at me, but I moved, and tripped him, sending him to the ground. The men started to cheer and some laughed.

"Andrew! Andrew! Andrew"! The crowd started to chant. I smirked, as I watched Matthew get up. He looked at me angered, and when he tried to grab me, I moved and socked him in the cheek. He nearly fell over, but kept his stance.

"Put your money where your mouth is". I taunted. Matthew tried to hit me, but I moved back, and watched as he struggled. I smirked, and at the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. I turned my head, and I saw Sherlock Holmes. I was slightly stunned, to see him today. But, my thoughts were interrupted, when I felt a heavy force, come in contact with my mouth. I fell back, and landed on the ground. I felt slightly dazed, as I laid on the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth, and when I manged to sit up, I spit out the blood. I looked up at Matthew, who had a smirk on his face.

"You should listen to your own advice". Matthew smirked. He turned to the crowd, and they cheered for him. I felt angered, and when I saw the opportunity, I took it. I got up and hopped onto Matthew's back, and started to attack his head. As I was hitting him, he clawed at me, and tried to rip me off of him. As we fought each other, he was stumbling around the ring, and when I noticed we were about to walk through the gate, I hopped off, and pushed him into it. He fell onto the ground, and couldn't get up. I smirked, and the crowd went wild. They chanted my name, and the bell rang. I walked out the ring, and over to the bar. I was congratulated by a few workmen, and Peter bought me a beer.

"I knew you'd win". Lenny said, as he patted me on my shoulder. I smiled.

"He was too easy. I need more of a challenge next time". I smirked. The men around me cheered me on, and we all grabbed some drinks. I heard the crowd around the ring start to cheer. I turned, and realized Sherlock Holmes was fighting. Well, more like slapping the man. His opponent was Victor, who's beaten many men. Victor was bigger than him, and I couldn't help but think that Holmes would lose. Holmes kept slapping Victor, over and over again. I noticed Victor stumble away from Holmes, and he held his fists up, waiting for Victor to attack him again. Victor tried to attack him, but Holmes slapped him, but Victor quickly recovered, and punch Holmes in the stomach. Holmes stumbled away, and fell to his knees, but quickly recovered.

He had took a drink from someone in the front row, and waited as Victor came to him, but he manged to throw Victor into the railing. Victor stumbled to the ground, and the crowd cheered. I smiled, and clapped my hands, as I watched Holmes got cocky, and bowed to the crowd. But suddenly, Victor got up, and charged at Holmes. He slammed him into the railing, and I watched as Holmes struggled to get free. He managed to slap him a couple of times, before breaking free, and sending a good punch to his cheek. Victor recovered, and grabbed him, and slammed him against the railing again, and hit him in the stomach. Then, it looked like he was trying to bite his ear, but Holmes slapped his face, which made Victor throw him to the side, and caused him to land on the ground. I let out a loud laugh.

Holmes struggled up, and he looked around the the place. It was like he was looking for someone. Suddenly, Victor punched Holmes in the cheek, which sent him to the ground, dazed. He laid there for a few seconds, stunned by what had just happened. As he struggle to get up, I noticed the blood on his mouth. I felt a little bad for him. I turned to grab another bottle, when I saw someone. It was the same woman from earlier. She was handing a man something, and gave him a smile. She started to wonder off, and I couldn't help but think I needed to follow her.

"I'll be right back". I told Lenny, as I got up and walked past him. I followed her out the door. As she walked down the street, I stayed far behind her. I snuck in the darkness of the streets. I watched as she turned the corner, and I tried to catch up to her. I managed to follow her for a while, until I followed her into an alley. She was gone, and I was slightly confused. I walked back to the punchbowl, and saw Holmes knocking Victor into a gate, sending a couple of the punchbowl goers down. I stared at him, wide eyed. The crowd was silent, as Holmes started to walk toward the bar. I slightly smile, and watched as Holmes grabbed a bottle. He walked toward me, and happened to see my face.

"Amelia Welsh"? Holmes asked. My eyes widened more, and I quickly shook my head.

"The name's Andrew, sir". I said, in a fake English accent. Holmes raised an eyebrow, and scanned my body. I get up, and rush out the building. I didn't expect for Holmes to notice me tonight. No, I didn't expect him to be at the punchbowl, tonight. I hope no one heard him refer to me, as Amelia Welsh. It would make everything more difficult for me, and If that happens, I'd probably be jobless. Which ultimately, I would be forced to go back to my father...the one person, I want to remain far from.


End file.
